


Phantom, Hellsing Not at the Opera

by Toyu



Category: Hellsing, Phantom of Inferno (Video Game), Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyu/pseuds/Toyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Church showdown between the three phantoms, a fourth rather-undead one awakens and intervenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom, Hellsing Not at the Opera

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've had brewing about my head for a while, and now its finally being typed up and posted. Enjoy!

The dying afternoon light filters through the windows of the church, allowing Reiji to see a sight he never wanted to see. Standing on the steps that lead up to the altar, stood two familiar women, both with a pistol pointed at the other’s head, eyes locked and bodies unmoving. As his footsteps echo as he walks between the pews, the world goes silent when his eyes land on movement beyond the two, freezing him where he stood. The eyes of the two girls also move towards the top of the altar, which was now sliding towards the pair, pushed back by a white gloved hand from inside. The masculine voice that comes from within is velvety and heavy in the echoing silence when the grinding of the altar’s stone lid ceases with its movement in a stop.  
“Ahhhh…” rasps the unseen person, who then lifts their body into a sitting positon, allowing the three phantoms to clearly see the intruder.

A broad-rimed crimson red fedora does little to cast the person’s pale face in shadow to hide the golden-orange glint off of the stranger’s large wire-framed glasses, or his devilish smile as he inhales. The red full-body overcoat and cape the unknown person wore rustle softly as he stands up, revealing a black suit underneath with a crimson tie nestled underneath his chin.

“What a lovely little nap I had…” the being states, as if discussing the weather with a casual friend.


End file.
